


flwrs

by spookysanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternative Perspective, F/F, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysanvers/pseuds/spookysanvers
Summary: A cliche high school AU where the popular girl (Lena Luthor) helps the shy girl (Kara Danvers) get the guy, until she realizes that she's falling in love with her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work ever so please be kind.

POV: LENA LUTHOR

\- You've failed.   
Sixteen years old and that was the first time I didn't know what to say.  
\- I hope you're very happy, going to parties with your friends instead of studying - the teacher said, blankly. It wasn't a surprise for him. Honestly, I was expecting that too.   
\- You need a perfect grade to pass the final test.   
\- It's going to be easy - I said, laughing.   
\- Yeah, ok. And Superman is one of our students - he said, ironically. - Believe what you want, Luthor. Good luck.  
I left the classroom feeling defeated and I knew that I needed help. Desperately. And no one could help me. Except one person. 

POV: KARA DANVERS 

\- They broke up - Clark whispered in my ear when Mon-El came in the classroom, following his ex-girlfriend, Lucy. He seemed sad, like an abandoned puppy, while Lucy was radiant. I could smell his perfume while he was walking, going to his place. He sit next to his best friend, Lena Luthor.   
\- It's your chance. I know you like him. You should tell him how you feel.  
\- I'll wait. He needs to get over her first.   
\- Exactly. To forget her, he needs you. It's our last month here, you can't waste your time.   
\- Ok. Breathe. I'll try.   
\- You can do this.   
\- But I can't do it alone. Maybe I could use some help.   
\- I know a girl that can help you - he said, pointing to Lena.


	2. Chapter 2

LENA

I found her exactly where I thought she would be: in the library. Kara Danvers was reading a big History book and her blonde hair was in a ponytail, her glasses almost falling off her face. She was very concentrated.   
\- Kiera! I didn't expect to find you here.  
\- It's Kara. And I'm always here. You know that.   
\- Yeah, right. You like to study. Don't you get tired sometimes? - I sit in the chair next to her. She stared at me, and her blue eyes were shining. She smiled. My presence was not annoying her. I was surprised. She seemed... happy.   
\- What about you? Don't you get tired of those parties?   
I didn't expect that from the younger Danvers. We studied together for years and never had a chance to really talk. We just said "good morning". She always smiled at me, but I usually forgot to answer.   
\- Actually, yes, I'm tired. I want to focus on my studies now...  
\- Lena Luthor studying. Really?  
\- Yeah, of course, I was thinking that...  
\- Okay, Lena. Just say it. What do you want?  
\- I want you to help me with my History test.   
She laughed, looking down.   
\- Are you serious?  
\- Yes.  
\- But you know I can't tell you the answers. I can't help you cheat. Even if I could, I woun't help you with that. All I can do is teach you. But you have to learn by yourself.   
\- I know that, Kara. I just want some classes.   
\- Okay. I'll help you. But you have to help me too. 

KARA

\- You wanna talk to Mon-El of Daxam? - Lena couldn't stop laughing. - You don't have a chance with him.   
\- Why not? - I said, trying to look angry, but instead I just looked disappointed. - I'm not pretty enough, right? He's a popular and I'm a nerd. But in those teen movies, the awkward girl always gets the popular guy.   
\- Our real life is different. We're not living in a film, Kara. You and Mon-El... it's not gonna happen. But it's not your fault.   
\- "It's not you, it's me"?  
\- Exactly. It is Mon-El. He broke up with his girlfriend this week. He's not ready for something new.   
\- You should ask him. Maybe all he wants is something new.   
\- Like you.   
\- Why not?   
\- Kara, I just...  
\- It's okay. You don't want to help me. I don't wanna help you either.   
I got out of the library, leaving Lena behind me, but she followed me, desperate.


End file.
